Left Behind
by blaackmagiic
Summary: This is a multiple chapter story set right at the beginning of Fast and Furious 4 when Dom leaves Letty in the Dominican. I thought it was potential to have such cute moments between Letty and a lot of other people (Han, Mia, Brian) as she makes decisions leading up to helping take down Braga. (Furious 7 spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

_This is probably a multiple chapter story set right at the beginning of Fast and Furious 4 when Dom leaves Letty in the Dominican. I thought it was potential to have such cute moments between Letty and a lot of other people as she makes decisions leading up to helping take down Braga. (Furious 7 spoilers)_

 _I really hope you enjoy this and that I do these beyond amazing characters justice and portray them as well as I can. Please leave any feedback because I'm open to it all and greatly appreciate it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and all mistakes are mine and I apologise for them. Enjoy!_

* * *

Letty inwardly refused to open her eyes that morning. She didn't need to, to know that the bed was empty beside her. Something in her head seemed to convince her that if she just kept her eyes closed, if she just kept pretending she didn't know, then it wouldn't be true.

Maybe Dom was just making breakfast. Maybe he was outside looking out over the beach. Maybe he was in the shower.

She couldn't hear running water.

A feeling like someone was holding onto her heart and squeezing until she was uncomfortable, intensified. The discomfort grew until it was physically painful and she felt as though she couldn't catch her breath.

The twenty-three year old Latina forced her eyes open finally and scrambled to a sitting position on the bed. Her palm came down on the opposite side, feeling the coldness of the sheets; he had been gone awhile.

"Dom," she spoke, despite her instincts which were screaming at her, telling her just how hopeless it was to try. She knew he wasn't there. But that didn't stop her willing for him to pop his head round the door with that boyish grin as he made some dirty remark about the night before; their wedding night. "Dom," She called out one last time, her voice louder and unwilling, it shook once, but it was enough to catch her off guard.

Letty swallowed back the lump in her throat and then she spotted it. Her gaze landed on the piece of paper lying on the dresser across the room. She sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it before throwing the sheets off her irritably sweaty body, and stalking across the room warily. The piece of paper stuck to her fingertips as she scanned over the note.

 _Letty  
we both know it's the right thing. I don't need to explain, you know me too well to already to be able to work it out. I'm sorry. I have no doubt I'll see you soon, you always seem to show up just in time for something. I love you Mrs Toretto._

Letty fought the urge to tear the sheet of paper, settling for simply curling her fist around it and listening to it crumple in her palm. She squeezed and squeezed until she felt her short nails digging into the skin painfully.

She fell back onto the bed behind her, sitting on the edge of it as she concentrated on keeping her breathing steady. She was angry, beyond angry. How dare he leave after everything? After she had reassured him.

' _We'll figure it out…we always do.'_

How dare he disappear like it had meant nothing; she told him _'wherever you go, I go'_ , she had proved that the moment she had showed up in the Dominican Republic.

It was strange, in a way, that they had been able to fall into place all over again instantly. It'd had been a crazy couple of years leading to her finding her way back to him. Fleeing with Leon after their last heist left Letty flying about the place trying to keep on her feet. She had stayed with Leon for a long time; they found it best to stick together. They were family, after all. He was like that big brother constantly watching over her, even when Letty had decided to take off in a different direction after months of searching for Dom, Leon had argued it.

* * *

"Dom's a big boy, Let."

The Latina infamously rolled her eyes as she stuffed clothes in a bag, perched on her bed in a crappy motel room they'd been in for a good three weeks between places. "I'm a big girl, Leon," she retorted, earning a sigh from the slightly older guy.

"I know that. We've just been doing so well and clearly so has Dom. We would have heard from Mia or him if anything had happened."

"You're missing the point, man," Letty sighed softly, not looking over to him; instead she zipped up her bag and began searching for her jacket amongst the piles of clothes on the floor.

"I know," Leon muttered, scratching the back of his head. The relationship between Dom and Letty was unspoken, but definitely not unnoticed, not from any of the team. They knew full well just how the two felt about each other and it was a whole lot more than just a sibling bond like the rest of them. Hearing a soft sigh, Letty glanced over her shoulder, pausing her search for her signature black leather jacket and slowly stalking towards the guy.

"Come with me," she spoke after a pause of hesitation. It wasn't a question; it was a somewhat desperate request. Leon looked up, catching her eye and smiled softly at his girl; his little sister.

"And third-wheel ya?" They both smirked as Leon shook his head. "I can't, girl. I can't go back to that. And you know as well as the rest of us, that if we bunch together again, there's more chance of turning heads."

Letty nodded knowingly, but that didn't stop the faint trace of disappointment in her being. Her eyes caught the familiar material just over Leon's shoulder and she picked up her smile once again before moving round him to pick up her jacket from the corner of the room. Leon's eyes followed her, a sad smile on his own lips as he watched her pull the clothing on. This was it.

"You set, then?"

Letty nodded softly in response, giving a one-shouldered shrug as she picked her bag up and slung it lazily over her shoulder. Leon closed the distance between them and pulled the girl into a hug. She groaned irritably even though he knew she needed it, he felt it when she relaxed into his arms and returned the hug. She wouldn't deny him of a hug, but she wouldn't take it without some display of annoyance in the affection given. Letty wasn't exactly the most affectionate person around. He chuckled softly at the expected reaction and finally pulled away.

"Thanks, man. You know, for keeping me outta trouble. For the most part anyway. I've got your number."

Leon nodded "And don't hesitate. You know, if you get lost or something." They both laughed lightly, even though the situation wasn't light at all. They were both saying goodbye to family all over again and this time just as much, if not even harder than the last time. They had stuck together for so long, after all. They'd been supporting each other through it all while everyone else fell separately apart.

"Got it," Letty nodded. And with one last smile shared between the two, Letty was out the door and on her way to the Dominican Republic.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two! This chapter introduces Han, a favourite of mine, not gonna lie. Although it's hard to have favourites when you're in love with every character in a franchise :)_**

 ** _I'm so happy with the response on this story so far as well as my other oneshot and I have a lot of inspiration for upcoming stories so I'd say to expect updates and such pretty regularly. But feedback is always welcomed and really appreciated so let me know how I'm doing and what you think please._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters and any mistakes are mine and I apologise. Enjoy! X_**

* * *

The breeze seeped through the open windows as Letty drove down the roads through the Dominican Republic in her jet black Mazda, the cool air hitting what skin she still had bare around her jean shorts and black tank-top. She knew for a fact that if she pressed down on her breaks only briefly for a stop sign, the cool breeze would be non-existent.

They had always been drawn to that hot weather, the beaches, anywhere that meant travelling the world and seeing new places. She had just expected them to leave on their own accord, but who could have predicted the thing that would kick them out of the nest?

Breathing had felt hard for Letty all morning. Running on auto-piolet from the moment she had thrown on clothes, thrown essentials in a bag and left, with no intentions of returning to the last place she had seen Dom.

What were her chances that he'd actually return himself, anyway?

With a silver cross dangling from a chain around her neck, tucked beneath her shirt, the crumpled note stuffed into the tight pockets of her shorts, bag on her shoulder and keys in hand; Letty didn't look back.

Everything was beginning to meld together in her head. The last time she had been leaving in search for something, she had left Leon. But she had left him with a solid plan in mind and a clear view of where she was going, step-by-step.

This time wasn't as simple. So far, all she had was her first destination. But it had taken the Latina ten minutes of driving in the opposite direction for her to come to the conclusion on who she had to speak to. Making an extremely sharp U-turn, one so sudden only Letty or her family of life-long drivers could have pulled it off. Her hand fumbled in the passenger's seat in search for her mobile until she heard the familiar voice at the end of the dialling tone.

"Letty, how can I help you this morning?" Han spoke breezily down the line, Letty almost felt guilty for the heaviness of the topic she was about to spring on him.

"You can make me coffee, I'll be at yours in ten."

The guy went silent on the end of the phone, the faint noise of chewing as he breathed through his nose. She knew he was thinking over her statement and most likely trying to examine her tone when he went quiet. Han hummed lightly, "M-kay."

She loved how he didn't question her.

* * *

Letty had walked into Han's place without knocking, but he didn't seem phased as the Brunette found her way to the kitchen where he stood. Like clockwork, completely on time, the Korean lad turned with a cup of coffee in his hand, placing it on the counter in front of Letty without looking at her. Within seconds, he had turned completely facing her, a cup of coffee in his own hands.

With a tight smile, Letty rested her palms against the warm mug in front of her, leaving her forearms on the counter beside it. She couldn't sit; she couldn't even stop her leg from bouncing on the spot. Something Han had already picked up on.

He had always been an extremely good judge of character and moods. He was that quiet one in the corner, reading everyone like an open book and leaving the rest of them clueless and fairly taken aback when he showed just how much he had noticed.

Letty, however, had grown used to this trait. And in some moments, she admits she has wanted to tear his tongue out of his mouth when he'd call her out on something she was avoiding. But the annoying side to his ability was trumped in moments exactly this.

Han knew what to do, what to say, how to handle Letty in her current situation without even knowing the first thing about it.

The look in his eye was enough for her to see that he knew it had something to do with Dom, and that it wasn't exactly good.

"Where is he?"

Letty let out a barely noticeable shaky sigh at the question, giving Han enough information through the look on her face to know that whatever was going on, it was serious.

"Your guess is as good as mine, man."

Her words caused his eyebrow to rise slightly as he slowly lowered his cup of coffee, abandoning it on the kitchen counter by hers. Letty watched as her friend found his signature nicotine replacement as he opened a packet of chips. His gaze was far away as he moved the first one to his mouth and Letty found herself itching for a cigarette herself; not that she had smoked since she was sixteen. The girl reached into her pocket and carelessly tossed the note that was playing games with her head, onto the counter and watched Han's eyes follow it. He sniffed lightly, reaching for the paper and scanning over the unusually neat writing that was unmistakably Dom's, in silence.

"I don't know, Let," he spoke, trying not to sound as guilty as he unfortunately did. But there was no disappointment in the girls' eyes.

"I figured," she breathed, catching Han's attention even more now. "Last night," she broke off, only realising where her train of thought was taking her after she had already boarded. She caught the glint in his eye as his own memory took over.

* * *

" _Give us a break, Han," Dom's monotone voice broke through The Korean man's chuckle. "We're not exactly traditiona_ _l."_

" _We're not exactly fairy-tale, couple standards," Letty injected. Han nodded understandably at their reasoning behind their secrecy._

" _An invite would have been appreciated, it's all I'm saying," He spoke, holding up his hands and flashing a grin._

 _Dom's arm snaked around the Latina's small waist, her body pressed unspeakably close to the side of his own. She could barely move but she didn't care, she had just married Dominic Toretto. Something she could have never pictured herself doing. It wasn't their style. They were ride or die. But that night between beaches, kisses and Corona's, they'd come to the conclusion that they were the same things._

" _Next time," Letty smirked innocently, earning questioning looks from both guys._

" _Next time you get married, huh?" Dom spoke, eyebrow raised, his palm stiffening on his girl's hip. He knew, of course, she was teasing and all it did was pull him towards her over and over again._

" _That didn't take long," Han muttered in amusement, taking a sip from his bottle of Corona as he leant back on the bar they were all gathered at._

 _Letty bumped her hip against Dom before her head came back to rest against his hard, yet welcoming, chest. His arm closed round her neck to pull her towards him slightly, planting a chaste kiss on the top of her head, chuckling the comment off._

" _You gonna call the guys, I'm pretty sure Santos was –" Han was cut off as his friends shook their head in sync, a puzzled expression falling across his features. He let his sentence fade to silence, before asking a follow-up question. "What?"_

" _We can't tell anyone else until we tell Mia," Letty spoke, a reluctant fairness to her tone._

" _Your sister?" Han questioned, pointing with the top of his bottle of beer towards Dom before taking another sip of the amber liquid._

" _She'd kill us," Dom noted, sipping at his own mirrored version of Han's drink._

" _I mean she's gonna kill us anyway for doing it without her, but that's not the point," Letty piped up with a one shoulder shrug and Han simply nodded._

" _Fair enough, you don't owe me an explanation. You do, however, need to let me buy you a drink before you decide to head back for the fun, wedding-night, stuff."_

 _Dom's grin widened slightly and Letty's smirk struggled to keep her reddened cheeks covered. He was so good at reading people._

* * *

"I don't know what to tell ya," Han sighed for what felt like the millionth time during that conversation.

"I know you don't know where he is, but I know you're smart enough to say the right thing," Letty spoke, putting her now empty cup of coffee back down on the kitchen counter between the two.

Han tried his best when he flashed her a smile to make it as comforting as possible, but Letty couldn't feel the comfort, not in that moment. She was simply only grateful for the effort. She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to do, it had been so hard to track him down the last time but at least then she had a faint idea to go off. They spoke about what would happen if they needed to run, Mexico was mentioned briefly and that was Leon's first idea; it was why they had ended up there. But she knew better. The Dominican Republic had been subtly on his radar for as long as she had known him, and eventually, it had made its way to her radar too. And no one else's. It was a secret they shared and despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to share it with even Leon.

After their brief trip to Mexico and an expected sign of a dead end, Letty had excused herself from her old friend.

Han was silent still; they both had been for at least a couple of minutes now. However, it was almost as though you could hear the sound of their minds working overtime.

"His sister," Han spoke, clearing his throat when he caught the brunette's full attention once again. Her eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on her face.

"Mia?" She considered, her expression almost pleading for him to elaborate. "What – "

"You should tell her. Her brother's missing, even more missing than before," He popped another chip in his mouth, irritatingly casually. "She should know and, I mean, who else is gonna tell her?" Letty nodded slowly, her gaze falling far away. Han picked up on it because he was placing his packet of chips on the counter and leaning against it, moving closer to her as his expression grew more serious. "Let, you and I both know that this doesn't mean you'll never see him again." Letty's gaze clicked with her friend's, she almost wanted to laugh humourlessly but fought the urge. On some level, she knew he was right. She also knew that if she wanted to find him, she could. Even though it would take her a long ass time. "Go home, wait it out. Let what's left of this dysfunctional family of yours distract you for a while," he finished with a soft shrug.

This time, Letty did flash the faint hint of a smirk. "Dysfunctional family _of mine_?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow. "You're part of it now, man. I hate to break it to you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wrote this next chapter really quickly because I know how it feels to be waiting for a new chapter forever. It kills me haha**_

 _ **So with this chapter, I needed some more Dotty so yay for flashbacks! If you watched Los Bandoleros, then I think it'll help you picture the flashback a lot more. I definitely thought about them on the beach when I wrote it so that's where the idea came from. If you haven't watched it, you should! Youtube is you friend and its freaking amazing, okay? Great!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't any of the Fast and Furious characters and any mistakes are mine and I apologise for them. Enjoy! x**_

* * *

The journey home for Letty was a rollercoaster, emotionally more than anything. She was determined to bring her car along with her, so driving the entire way wore on her a lot more than she expected. An hour into it, she felt her adrenalin from the situation disappear. The first time she had decided to pull over was because the emptiness she felt hit her full force and she couldn't look past the water in her eyes to see the road clearly. She felt herself drifting into a lane full of on-coming traffic and headlights blurring her vision even more before she finally gave in and the car came to a sudden stop at the side of the road, jolting her forward in her seat.

Her eyelids were practically forced shut as the back of her head hit the headrest, the tears washed her cheeks of any colour left in them.

This wasn't how this day was supposed to go; was all she could think.

You're not supposed to be alone the day after you got married; abandoned by the person you're hopelessly in love with, lost within yourself, and heading back to a place you fled from after being caught out by a cop who you thought was potentially just the newest family member, part of the team.

Her heart lurched again with another wave of ache.

After fifteen minutes silently crying, knuckles turning white from the tight grip she had on her steering wheel, Letty began driving once again.

She hated the silence. It seemed to wash her mind around inside her head, letting it wander off to places she wanted to forget in that moment. It was as though her thoughts got washed up onto the shore of a new memory every ten seconds, causing the pain in her chest to flare up with each flashback.

* * *

" _Stop it!" Letty's giggle over her words sent shivers down Dom's spine as he watched his girl carefully, taking a step back from him as she flung her arms up from the ocean, sending a wave in his direction._

 _Letty watched with an innocent smirk as Dom wiped the droplets away from his eyes, studying his face and waiting for the inevitable mischievous grin to take form. When it didn't, she frowned like a five year old who wasn't getting their way. He took a step forward in the water, walking deeper from where it sat by his knees to where she was standing with the water hitting just below her ass. She matched his step but took hers away from him, a cautious look on her face. And then there it was, that evil grin of his. Before she could process it, he was lunging for her, his arms caging her from moving away from him any further as he lifted her by her waist with ease. A shriek escaped the Latina as Dom chuckled deeply._

" _Dominic Toretto!" She snapped despite the fact he could feel her grin. Ignoring her warning tone, the Cuban moved her over his shoulder. "Dom, put me down, I swear to fucking God – "_

" _Down?" He questioned, silencing her. Letty's eyes widened at the realisation to his thoughts; she knew him all too well and just by his tone of voice through that one word used, she knew exactly what was coming. "Okay," he spoke with a one shouldered shrug as the brunette left his shoulder, his arms moving her around before letting her go._

" _No, no – " Letty fell from his grip, catching air before the water consumed her entire body, her head dunking underneath the ocean. She was faintly aware of Dom's hearty laughter as the salty liquid filled her ears to drown the sound out slightly._

 _She resurfaced, her wet hair clumping together and hiding her eyes. She gasped slightly for her breath and instantly heard Dom's laughter cut off, she pushed the dark hair out of her face and fixed her boyfriend with a glare, trying her hardest to keep it convincing. Dom pulled a straight face himself, giving her a clueless expression. "You said you wanted to get down."_

 _Letty's head moved, shaking it very slowly as she closed the distance between them. "You are so gonna get it," Letty's voice was low, seductive in a way. Dom's eyebrow rose as he watched her move closer to him. He snaked his arms around her waist, resting there as he held her body against his own, not caring for her subtle threats despite the fact he knew she'd follow through with any of them._

" _Yeah?" He asked his voice just as quiet as hers. Letty felt his warm breath against her face as she peered up at him._

" _Or should I say, you're_ not gonna get it _," Letty's tone hinted at her teasing manner as she kinked her eyebrow suggestively._

" _Is that a sexual innuendo, Leticia?"_

 _If it had been anyone else calling her by her full name, Letty would have cringed and punched their arm with irritation. But there was something about the way it sounded coming from Dom's lips in his monotone voice that sent shivers down her spine, created goose bumps along her skin and gave her the urge to lock him the bedroom for a good few hours._

" _You bet your ass it is," She commented in a whisper. Her fingertips trailed over his bare chest, the waves hitting against the bottom of her back. Dom's palms flattened over the skin there before he cheekily moved them down to rest peacefully on her bikini-clad ass. He considered the idea that she would most likely move away from his grasp and hit him over the head to proverher point, but she didn't. There was something in her eyes._

 _She kept her gaze planted firmly on his and let her hands pause over his shoulders. She let herself think about the pressure of his hands but fought the urge to move away. Usually, she would have, but in that moment she couldn't. Everything was way too perfect it made her stomach feel briefly uneasy. But that didn't matter whenever he smiled at her, which he seemed to have been doing every second since she had arrived in the Dominican and found him._

 _Dom dipped his head to hers, their lips a brush stroke apart, so close to a touch that their eyes had already fallen shut. "I don't believe you," their breaths mingled as one with the whisper that left his lips before his lips found hers completely._

 _The two only pulled away when a bigger wave crashed against their bodies sending a chill between the both of them. They had been out there for hours; so long it was hard to remember much else other than this moment they had been spending together. She had found him only a few days ago and they had barely spent a second apart. It was crazy how they had gone two years being separate and then with one look at each other, they were re-attached at the hip._

 _The feelings that were created when they were so close were indescribable; Letty hadn't thought such a feeling was possible. They were helplessly drawn to each other._

" _You feel that? How can you be 3000 miles away from that?"_

* * *

 _"I can't."_

The sound of Dom's voice and those two words lingered on her mind, the memory as clear as day. Letty breathed in deeply, letting out the air shakily as it caught in her throat. She felt as though she wanted to squeeze her eyes tightly shut but forced herself to keep them on the road instead, using everything within her to stop her mind from wandering off into a different memory.

She had been so wrapped up in her head; Letty had almost missed the highway exit. She'd been so far into the memory of Dom that she also wasn't exactly sure where she was until she had pulled down the familiar road leading to 1327. At the realisation, her heart stopped before launching into her throat. She was sure that her hands were shaking but she didn't dare lift them from the steering wheel to investigate further into the idea. She fought the urge to press on the break and cut everything off but instead, she sped up. Feeling a need to pull her car into that same designated space in the driveway.

Letty shut off the engine and let her hands fall into her lap, clenching at each other to stop their unwanted movements. Her eyes moved from the front porch and quickly found the driveway in front of her leading to the back yard.

Her breath caught against her throat.

* * *

 _The headlights to Dom's car found Letty as she leant against her own. The driveway was full of cars; Leon's, Jesse's, Vince's and then Letty's right at the end. And now, Dom's joined theirs on the curb in front of the house. The tall man stepped out of the driver's side and his eyes found the brunette instantly._

" _You waiting up for me?"_

" _No one else has actually gone to sleep," Letty noted, her head jerking towards the house that was full of light, music and people; the typical scenery at the Toretto house after a race. She folded her arms across her chest, pushing off from her car and took a slow step forward; partially towards Dom and partially towards headed into the house._

" _You were worried about me," Dom insisted, a teasing grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Letty didn't seem amused, but that didn't stop him. "No need to worry, Let. It was only a few cop cars."_

 _Dom's arm slung around Letty's shoulders but the girl shrugged it off, giving him a faint smirk. "I was getting some air, I wasn't worried. Why would I ever need to worry about Dominic Toretto?" He gave the eighteen year old a smirk of his own before she continued. "Besides, for all I knew, you could have found yourself a skank to give a getaway ride to."_

 _And with that, Letty was walking towards the front door, hips swaying as she went, leaving Dom speechless. It wasn't the first time she had, not that he'd admit to that. There was something about Letty that had him wanting to fall to her feet on occasion. That small taste of her he had had that night they found themselves alone in the garage wasn't enough, but he knew that it wasn't easy to get more of her. They'd been running around each other for almost a year after that and each time it was a hard fight to win dominance on both parts, but it was definitely worth it by the end of the night._

 _He couldn't help let his gaze slip down the brunette's body from behind until she reached the steps to the porch and he snapped back to reality and followed her footsteps._

* * *

The flash of long brunette hair caught Letty's attention as a girl travelled from the garage back into the house from the back door. And before it registered with her, Letty was yanking off her seatbelt and climbing out of her car.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for anybody who's left a review, please feel free to leave another because you know I love them and I love hearing from you guys! And thank you to those silent lurkers who simply take the time to read my story, it means so much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my lovelies, I'm sorry if it felt like awhile since my last update but I am here now with chapter four! I loved writing this chapter and the flashback in this so I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did. I'd really love to hear your thoughts on it to see if you felt the same way I did so please review and let me know our thoughts!_**

* * *

Letty's intention, from the moment she set eyes on the youngest Toretto, was to embrace her in a hug before anything else. Before any explanations, before as much as a hello. But she lost her nerve the minute she had fallen through the kitchen door that she had left unlocked.

The room was empty, and Letty found herself breathing a sigh of relief. Now she had a moment to let her thoughts catch up with her body and revaluate her actions. She tried her hardest not to get snatched back into another unwanted memory sparked by now being inside the house she practically grew up in.

Faint voices curled their way round Letty's ears as her attention flew to the open doorway that lead out of the kitchen into the living room. She felt the corners of her lips begin to rise at the sound of Mia Toretto, that all too familiar voice that gave her the hitting feeling that she was really _home_.

Her lips stopped crawling across her face and fell at the sound of another voice, one she couldn't quite recognise, she could only determine the fact that it was male.

Letty inwardly cringed at the thought of walking in on Mia with a guy, that wasn't exactly how she wanted this reunion to go. So, she lingered by the kitchen table, her palms hovering over it ready to catch herself if it all felt like too much.

"Please just go…" Mia pleaded in a tired tone of voice. Letty's eyebrow rose as she strained to hear the other half of the conversation.

The girl hadn't really acknowledged the fact that she had gingerly drifted towards the living room, pausing in the doorway as she heard the front door closed. The realisation that she was now in plain sight, Mia standing across the room with her back to her, finally took its toll on Letty and she took another slow step into the room. The younger Toretto turned suddenly with a soft gasp, her gaze finding the Latina who stood almost awkwardly in front of her.

"Letty," she breathed, but before she could respond, Mia was flowing across the room and letting her arms find Letty's neck, pulling her into a tight hug.

Letty stopped dead in her tracks, taken aback by the girls' action.

Her own arms snaked around the girl's waist as they hugged tightly for what seemed like forever but they didn't care, it was long overdue. After minutes of the embrace, Letty breathed out a soft laugh. "Hey girl," she muttered as Mia pulled back reluctantly.

"You're here, I can't believe you're here," she sighed happily, a smile stretched to her eyes. "Where's Dom?" The girl glanced over Letty's shoulder.

Letty shuddered, noticeably by the look Mia gave her as her smile faded instantly. She felt as though her blood had begun to run cold in that moment as her gaze fell briefly to the floor.

"Let?"

She gave Mia a forced smile to settle the worry ringing in her voice. "When was the last time you heard from him?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady to steer Mia away from her panic. The girl only gave her a cautiously suspicious expression before responding.

"Uh, last week…What's happened is he okay?"

Letty shook her head quickly, emphasizing her reassuring smile. "He's fine, Mi. I mean, as far as I know –" She sighed in frustration toward herself. "He walked out," she spoke carefully, watching Dom's sister's face drop in disappointment as well as curiosity. Letty watched as Mia searched her face for more background behind her words, before she let out a soft sigh knowing she had to relive what had happened again.

"Last night we – " Letty broke off momentarily as the thought of telling Mia she had married her brother after so long, gave her an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't right; he was supposed to be here for this. They were supposed to tell her together. The brunette shook her head quickly and continued on, taking a different direction with her words. "Last night, he told me that the cops were closing in. We pulled off a job that went, well, not great. And it drew a lot of attention."

* * *

" _I don't want you round when they catch up to me," Dom spoke in a soft, yet firm voice. His eyes fell into hers and Letty found herself completely captivated by him, as usual. Even with a conversation topic such as this, she was completely and utterly award of how in love with him she was._

 _She let out a faint sigh. "Dom, how long have we been doing this? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on." The girl shook her head slowly, trying to get a read off of his expression, waiting for the crease in his forehead to ease up as she watched him cave to her words and finally agree with her. When his expression didn't change, she let out another sigh full of frustration, her palms reaching for his face. "We'll figure it out. We always do."_

 _Then she saw it, the crease on his forehead shifted and then faded, his eyes boring into her. Her lips found his in an innocent kiss that escalated quickly, deepening and becoming more and more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Before she knew it, Dom was hooking his hands under her thighs and shifting her into his lap without a single protest from her. Her palms stayed pressed to his cheeks, holding his face close to hers when their lips finally parted and their eyes met once again._

" _Do you have any idea how much I love you?" His voice was low and raspy, just the way she liked it. Her lips turned upwards in a soft but genuine smile._

" _I should think so too seeing as we are, you know, totally married now."_

 _Dom smirked, "Totally married," he repeated in a slight mocking tone, but the Latina was still smiling, tracing her fingertips lightly over his warm skin._

" _It's crazy," her words were barely audible._

 _Dom moved one of his arms from where that sat comfortably around her waist, to move a strand of her free hair that had curled towards her face, securing it behind her ear. It was something he had always done for her and something that had always made Letty smile at the caring gesture. "Not so much," he finally responded after moments of silence._

 _Her eyebrow quirked up. "No?"_

" _Nah," he gave a one shouldered shrug, letting his gaze travel from where he'd placed her hair back to meet her shining eyes. "I always knew you were going to be a Toretto." He spoke, running his tongue briefly over his bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by Letty. "The guys all teased me about it, Mia pushed for it to happen and I'd always brush it off. But even as that nineteen year old watching the sixteen year old girl from down the street walk into the garage like she owned the place, fitting in with the guys like family, looking out for Mia, giving as good as she gets and always out-witting anyone who tried to give her a smart remark…" he let out a soft breath, her eyes completely entranced with him as she fell into his words; taking them all in. "I knew. You'd be the only girl by my side in the end. Other than my sister, of course. You were just different, Let. You were everything I needed or wanted."_

 _Silence lingered between the two as she watched him carefully, considering the fact that he could carry on down memory lane but she didn't care if he didn't, not after what he had just told her. "And you couldn't have said that a couple hours ago in front of the priest?" She teased with a faint grin._

 _Dome chuckled, "What can I say? I froze a little, alright. I'd been planning that moment forever but it's different when it's actually happening." He breathed in deeply through his nose. "You looked so beautiful," he confessed in a whisper, "You are…so beautiful."_

" _You're so drunk, Mr Toretto," Letty spoke calmly, her arms snaking around his neck as she flashed a full on grin this time._

" _I'm celebrating," he slurred slightly with a very childlike grin of his own," Mrs Toretto."_

* * *

Letty fell so deep into her memory when explaining what had happened to Mia, but not deep enough to not be able to stop herself before too much detail was shared. Those words were meant for only her and Dom, after all. And her wedding wasn't entirely her news to tell, so she kept tight lipped about that entire evening.

But Mia had already caught on to the reason behind Dom's disappearing act. Even when Letty had held out the damaged piece of paper with Dom's, usually messy yet was carefully presented, handwriting on it, she had shook her head slowly and gently pushed Letty's hand away.

"I don't need to see that, Let. It's yours," she spoke. Letty was partially shocked but quickly realised that she shouldn't be. It was such a Mia thing to do and the girl was now very aware of just how much she truly had missed this girl. She was so caring, so amazing and they loved each other so much. She was so clearly Dom's sister, and where that fact should have probably saddened Letty at the memory of how Dom was with her, instead, for the first time, she felt a warmness inside her that only home could provide.

It was only then that reality actually hit both the girls and Letty watched Mia wipe her fingers under her eyes at the falling water, the both let out soft laughs at the situation and Letty reached to grasp the girls' hands. "I missed you," she spoke softly with a warm smile.

"Oh god, I missed you so much more, you have no idea!" Mia declared. "It's numbingly quiet here, I don't know how I've done it, if I'm honest. We went from everything to nothing."

"I know," Letty whispered.

"It's hard," Letty nodded, indicating that she really did know. They'd both been on completely different ends of the situation, but it had affected them both in the exact same way, she knew that much. "I have so many questions; it's been three years…" Mia's sentence trailed off slowly before she breathed in deeply, moving her hands from Letty's grasp and jumping to her feet. "Let me feed you first."

Letty laughed once again, feeling the weight in her chest lighten ever so slightly. Her gaze followed the younger Toretto as she walked into the kitchen, a place she was so used to seeing her. Growing up at 1327; Mia was always the one playing hostess and feeding everyone that crossed the threshold. Particularly Dom, Letty and the guys whenever they spent evenings here, which was pretty regularly. A lot of the time, they also crashed there. Jesse, Leon and Vince would fight over the spare room and the couch. At the beginning, Letty was in on the fight, but she always won the spare bedroom, she didn't even need to pitch her reasons before the boys were insisting she took it. Sometimes she spent the night with Mia, staying up and talking all hours of the night until they'd both pass out on her bed. So, when Letty began spending nights in Dom's room, Mia was the only one who noticed; the boys only assumed she was with her. The moment Mia had asked her first question about the situation, she got daggers shot at her from across the room by her brother and Letty and she was silent on the matter from then on. It didn't stop her asking questions to Letty behind everyone else's back though. Not that Letty would give much up, but Mia surely knew a whole lot more than anybody else.

When the guys finally got wind of the situation, they never shut up about it. It was smart-ass remarks and teasing comments left right and centre. But after they had all finally settled into a routine, they had a pretty solid one. Letty and Dom weren't serious; she was seventeen, he was twenty and they were always messing around when it came to hooking up. They'd hook up heatedly, and then they'd argue furiously. There was so much jealously and possession in the beginning, it was a whirlwind. Everyone seemed to know if the two hard fought, even if they hadn't witnessed it. They had this aura around them when they had. There'd be glares and rude, snide little comments back and forth making everyone around them uncomfortable. And when the night dragged on, and Letty had drank herself away from getting behind the wheel, there was that all important decision between who crashed where. Two of the boys would awkwardly announce they'd take the floor, indicating that the spare room was there for Letty, knowing for certain she wouldn't be in Dom's room when he'd stalk off to bed alone.

This house held so many memories.

"Hey Mi," Letty called out after a good few minutes of listening to the girl rummage around in the kitchen while thoughts of the old days flooded her mind. Reality came back into focus though and a question played on Letty's mind. "Who was here?"

"What do you mean?" Mia questioned, her voice slightly raised as she made herself heard from the other room.

"When I got here, I heard someone else…"

There was a pause of silence, intensifying Letty's curiosity even more.

"Oh! That's just the sad remanence of my dating life," Mia finally replied, a light-hearted laugh ringing out. "He couldn't take a hint when I showed him the door the first time." Letty's mind flashed to Brian before hearing Mia continue. "That's the down-side to agreeing to blind dates. And then agreeing to a follow-up date, thinking a second chance is only fair."

Not Brian.

"You know, there are some real weirdos in LA."

Letty chuckled, "Yeah," she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is such a filler chapter, I'm very sorry. I just feel as though this one isn't my best work or very interesting but I hope you guys enjoy it either way.**_

 _ **I know exactly where I want this story to go but this chapter was just needed before the big stuff comes so I promise the next chapter is a lot bigger. But unfortunately there is only a few chapters left for this :( But this is when it gets slightly exciting.**_

* * *

Letty hadn't been so relieved to go to bed for as long as she could remember. It had felt like forever since she had had a full night sleep, even though it was in fact only last night. She had Dom right next to her then, so it was easy. But despite that missing piece of her, she had a feeling that she wouldn't have any problems falling asleep that night.

She was exhausted; her body was weighing her down close to painfully.

Their bedroom hadn't been touched. Letty thought she had felt relief when she saw Mia's face brighten with a smile and then they fell into each other's arms, but that feeling was nothing compared to walking through the door to the bedroom she had grown up sharing with Dom.

She breathed in deeply, releasing it all with the heaviness on her shoulders. She shed her t-shirt, letting it fall to her ankles on the floor carelessly as she crossed the room to the dresser on the right-hand side. Her gaze ran along the small objects scattered across it, not taking in the fact she had now pulled out a white wife-beater that was several sizes too big and definitely not hers and she also hadn't noticed the faint smile on her lips. She mindlessly pulled Dom's top on over her head, un-tucking her hair from the material and letting it drag down her back. Her hands had tucked under something else but she only noticed it after she'd released them both and felt the cool metal against her chest. Her gaze fell down and she pulled the chain out from under the material.

"Fuck," the Latina muttered at the reminder, her hand closed around the cross that dangled round her neck.

* * *

" _Will this do?" She giggled at Dom's words, catching the familiar piece of jewellery and then catching his eye and that smirk of his._

Letty closed her eyes tightly, sighing in frustration at the emptiness she felt from that memory now.

" _No ring, huh?" Letty's voice was full of teasing as Dom's hand fond hers, their fingers linking together perfectly as they walked along the beach of the Dominican Republic._

 _Dominic Toretto couldn't keep a straight face as he muttered out his apology. "Admittedly, I could have put more planning into it." Letty giggled faintly, a sound Dom would never be used to. It was rare of her; everyone was so used to her hearty laugh or her sexy smirk or her resting moody face. But he was the only person who got that girly giggle from her._

 _She spun on her tip-toes to swing in front of him, causing him to stop walking, looking down at her with a look of awe. It was inevitable, though. His girl, who he was so used to watching work on cars in grease stained vest tops and ripped jeans, stood before him with flowers in her hair in a white gown. He was breathless._

" _I don't care," she insisted with a shake of her head and a wide grin. He reached for the piece of silver that now dangled from her neck and turned it over in his hand. "I've wanted to steal this from you for years now," she spoke, innocence dripping from her tone. He shot her a look with a raised eyebrow._

" _Oh, really?" He chuckled lowly, releasing it and letting it fall back against her chest. "It looks a lot better on you, anyway."_

 _His arms met hers, running his fingertips along her bare skin and pulling her body towards his own. Letty grasped the material of his top lightly, grinning up at him as their eyes stayed completely locked. Their attention was pulled away from each other when they felt the sudden rush of coldness at their feet; the ocean had reached them now and the water soaked over their bare feet and caught the end of Letty's dress._

" _No," Dom dragged the word out in defeat as he looked down at the now wet material as he heard his wife laugh lightly. She took a step back from him and then a step back from the water, pulling up the dress slightly. Dom watched her carefully, his eyes widening slightly as the girl pulled her dress up over her entire body, shedding it completely and abandoning it on the sand just behind her. "What are you doing?" He asked and Letty could practically hear the grin in his voice, and sure enough, when her gaze found him again, there was the grin standing proud on his face as she now stood before him in her underwear. She took a small step to him, her fingertips toying with the hem of the clothing hiding his chest from her._

" _Skinny dipping," She whispered, mischievousness clouding her entire being. She was just too happy to care much for anything, and her actions proved that when she pulled Dom's wife-beater off before he had a chance to protest. A faint giggle was heard from her lips as she began walking backwards towards the water, still boldly keeping eye contact with her man. "Come on, man. Don't be a pussy," she taunted and as the words left her lips, Dom was taking off in a run in her direction, snatching her up in his arms and running deeper into the water._

* * *

A knock on the door caught Letty's attention, her heart stopping momentarily as she realised she had been crying. She dragged her palms over her cheeks almost angrily with herself for crying in the first place.

"Yeah," she called out in a faintly croaky voice.

"You good?" The voice sounded nearer than Letty had expected, causing her to glance over her shoulder towards the familiar voice. She managed to crack a smile when she noticed Mia's head poking around the door.

Letty nodded once, but Mia's eyes had found something a lot more interesting but before Letty could question it, she was crossing the room towards her without her gaze moving away from its object of affection. That's when she noticed exactly what had caught the girls' attention.

"Did Dom give it to you?" she asked her face lighting up at the thought. She knew that Letty had always loved the necklace her brother was never without and the hopeless romantic side to her couldn't help but note the gesture.

Letty struggled a smile to her lips and rolled her eyes, turning away from the girl to continue getting changed, fiddling with the button on her shorts. "Nah, I took it."

Mia sighed softly despite the smile on her lips. Letty turned to face her once again when she didn't speak up with a reply. "Um, I going out –"

Letty's eyebrows rose, "At this time?" She almost criticized, but Mia made an impatient noise in the back of her throat. "Is it that guy from earlier?" Letty teased with a smirk.

"Don't wait up," were the last words to leave Mia's lips as she stalked out of the room. Letty fought the urge to go after her and ask questions; instead she simply shimmied out of her jeans and threw herself onto the neatly made bed in the middle of the room. Her body spread out across it, not leaving any room for anybody else or indicating which side she was supposed to be on. She felt her eyelids weigh down on her as she fell into sleep.

* * *

Letty felt as though she had been asleep for hours but when she turned on her side to see the bright red numbers on the alarm clock, she groaned in annoyance at the realisation that she had only been asleep for one hour. She strained for any noise in the house and settled with the feeling that Mia wasn't even home yet.

With yet another groan, the Latina rolled over and climbed out of the bed. She pulled on her pair of shorts that were almost entirely covered by the length of the over-sized wife-beater she still had on, and her converses and tracked down stairs. With no sign of Mia's keys on the kitchen counter where everyone had always abandoned their own back in the day, Letty concluded that she wasn't back yet.

She wasn't quite sure what had drawn her towards the garage out back, but that was where Letty found herself instantly. She flicked the lights on and let her gaze scan the familiar room until her eyes fell onto the Dodge Charger in the corner and her heart lurched into her throat at the sight of it.

Dom had explained the exact details of the aftermath after she had already fled with Leon all those years ago, and the fact that he had crashed the car that had killed his father made Letty feel as though she was about to throw up.

And that feeling came back to her the moment she saw the damaged care. She shook her head quickly, reminding herself that Dom was fine.

Even if he wasn't with her.

* * *

 _ **Please review and share your thoughts on my writing and ideas, I love love love hearing from you guys! x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is a whole lot of Mia and Letty because I love their friendship and I don't think it was explored nearly enough in the franchise, so this is my take on what I feel like they'd be like.**_

 _ **I'm really loving your reviews guys so thank you so much! I'd really like some constructive criticism; please let me know what you think of my writing and how I'm portraying the characters, if you think I'm doing well with them and why or if not I'd really love to know! Thank you very very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx**_

* * *

The stray pieces of Letty's fringe had begun to stick to her forehead with the small droplets of sweat that had started to form over her skin. She had scraped the rest of her hair back into a messy ponytail shortly after she had started to work on the car parked in the corner of the garage attached to the Toretto's house.

Letty stretched out after minutes of being bent over the hood of the car, her back beginning to cramp up with how into the work she had fallen. She stretched her arms up above her head but her attention was grabbed by the flash of headlights. A faint smile crawled onto her lips at the realisation that Mia was finally home. She considered going out and grilling her date, or at least heading over to the girl to ask questions.

The hesitation that consumed Letty in that moment hadn't stopped her from stepping out of the garage to glance down the driveway, but it had cancelled her opportunity to talk to the guy who was reversing his car down to the road.

However, it also wasn't enough to stop Letty before she noted the unmistakable blue eyes from the driver's seat.

Brian O'Connor.

Mia's head snapped up as Letty tossed a tool she still had in her hand on the floor to her side. Mia jumped faintly and a guilty expression took her features.

"You fucking serious?" Letty questioned as Mia began to walk towards the Latina. Letty didn't seem entirely pissed off, at least not _Letty_ -pissed off. But Mia knew her well enough to know that it wouldn't take long for it to boil within her.

"Letty – "

"He's a cop, Mia! You know all that shit you were complaining about? About it being hard, about your whole family being ripped apart, _our_ family? That was all him!" Mia's eyes widened slightly at the sudden rise in the volume of Letty's voice, but she wasn't surprised. She had expected it the moment she knew Letty had seen him.

"No, it wasn't. He wasn't the one who made the decision to do those jobs, Letty." Mia regretted her words instantly when Letty's jaw locked, her lips tightened and she fixed the younger Toretto with a glare.

"He drove us out; he drove us all apart and now our family is split up around the world or dead! And you're dating the cop who drove us that way?" Letty finally spoke in disbelief towards the fact Mia sounded as though she was actually defending him over the people she had grown up with.

"It's not what you think," Mia insisted quickly, shaking her head. Letty raised an eyebrow at the girl, urging her to continue on. "It wasn't a date, Let. I wouldn't do that. I know what happened; I know what his part was in all of that…" She sighed softly and momentarily closed her eyes. "He's sorry," Letty snorted, cutting the words off as Mia glared at her once before continuing. "I told him where to go."

"You've been gone for hours, Mi," Letty mumbled, not satisfied with her explanations at all.

Mia folded her arms across her chest, breathing in through her nose deeply in preparation before she launched into a complete explanation. "For a week after you guys left, he was calling, texting, on the _doorstep_ ; apologising." Letty rolled her eyes. "I told him where to go and he backed off. I didn't hear from him at all until recently. The beginning of this month he started asking for a chance, a chance to just talk."

"And you actually gave him that chance?"

"I did," Mia confirmed with no regret in the confession.

Letty's features softened ever so slightly, "Of course you did, that's the kind of person you are," Letty muttered softly.

Mia took a small step forward towards the girl she had regularly called her sister. "I told him where to go, Let. Even now."

Letty gave her a wary and slightly surprised look. They were all very aware of the relationship status between Brian and Mia in the past, they were all very aware of how they felt about each other. But after they all found out who Brian was, not one of them was sure where his feelings actually did lie; not even Mia. But her feelings towards the blonde were true and even Letty knew that it would have been hard for her to get over them so quickly. Especially being as she had been by herself for her first heartbreak, as Letty was sure she would have called it. She was sure it was, anyway.

"You're right. He messed up our family, he drove them away from me, even my own brother." Letty sucked in a quick breath at the mention of Dom and the fact that his presence was no longer with either of them. "What he had to say meant fairly little to me." Mia flashed the Latina a soft smile and Letty nodded gently. Letty rubbed her palms against the material of her shorts, the grease from Dom's car making her hands feel sweaty and gross. "Couldn't sleep?" Mia asked, finally acknowledging that it was way past midnight.

Letty shrugged softly, turning on her heel slightly, prepared to walk back over to where she had been working.

Mia's eyes flashed as she realised what Letty was up to and shuffled on her feet awkwardly. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled and Letty's gaze snapped back to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"The car," Mia shrugged. "Don't worry, I was just gonna junk it."

Letty's eyes widened at her words as she turned to face her fully now, a look of disbelief on her face. "No you're not," Letty stated as way or correcting the girl on what she believed was a pretty bad joke. She let a humourless laugh escape her lips but Mia just looked almost guilty. "Mia, you can't." Letty was now shaking her head furiously as Mia sighed softly.

"Letty, that things a goddamned curse," she declared but Letty didn't stop shaking her head until she spoke up to respond.

"So, what if it is?" She took a deep breath, glancing at the girl with sympathy for the next words she was about to speak. "It was your dad's, Mi." Mia shifted on her feet once again. "It's now Dom's, you can't –" She cut off like she wanted to say something else, "You _can't_." She concluded, feeling as though it was enough to convince the girl to change her mind. But when she didn't speak up again, Letty knew she wasn't quite there, but with just one more push… "Dom wouldn't let you, _I'm_ not gonna let you."

"You're gonna fix it?" Mia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Letty paused, her eyes fixated on her sister-in-law, it wasn't even as though she had to think about the question. She had already started to and she _wanted_ to fix it up. Besides, she didn't want Dom to come back to it like that. She breathed in deeply and gave a determined nod. "I'm gonna fix it," she confirmed.

She turned her back to Mia once again, picking up the tool she'd discarded carelessly on the floor and hovered back over where she was working.

Mia's eyes stayed on the Latina, admiration towards her determination and a soft uneasiness at the clear belief Letty thought that her brother would be home. Mia had never considered it, but there was something in Letty's stories, her actions, her presence that gave Mia hope in that thought she didn't realise she could have.

* * *

"O'Connor, we've been on this case for months! We're getting tired."

"I'm getting there," Brian O'Connor insisted when his boss came down on him harshly that morning. He was right; of course, it had been a long-ass time since almost every cop in LA had begun their search for Braga.

It wasn't the first time Brian had been hounded for how long it had been taking him to get anything out of this case, or a few other cases for that matter. But walking out of that meeting felt like yet another weight, maybe even bigger than the last, had just been thrown onto his shoulders. That weight had been almost painful as of late, other things seeming to add to the pressure. His boss, for starters, losing colleagues who had been undercover in this case, and his conversation with Mia Toretto.

It was hopeless how he felt about her. All that time ago when he had first taken her out, gotten her alone. Like, really alone, he had told her that she pulled him in. And even now, he still felt that. Watching her eyes watch him pulled him towards her; _like gravity_.

And then there had been Letty, someone he knew but didn't, at the same time. She'd been there every moment he had spent with the Toretto's, but he had never spoken to her personally; one on one. But he knew her instantly when he caught sight of her in the garage attached to Mia's house when he dropped her off the night before. And he had become instantly nervous by the deadly look she shot him. Whatever was going to happen, he was glad he got out of there when he did, but that nervousness was still there at least a little. He wasn't sure if he'd see her again, if she was permanently back in town, if he should report it.

He let out an intense sigh as he rounded a couple desks at the office and headed towards his own. The sound of a male's voice caught the blonde's attention at the familiar sound of the security guy. Heads turned, including his as the man called out.

"Miss, you can't – "

A brunette shoved her palms against the chest of the security guy with enough force to push him out of her way long enough for her to walk around and pass him to continue in her direction. Which, unfortunately for Brian, seemed to be towards him.

His stomach turned when he instantly realised the female whose gaze was fixated on him with such an intense glare he felt as though it could kill him right there.

"Shit – " He managed to mutter out of his lips before Letty's fist collided with his jaw.


	7. Chapter 7

**_So here it is, the final chapter to this story and I really hope I don't let you guys down with it! Please let me know what you think and maybe let me know what your favourite part of the story is cause you know I love to hear from you guys!_**

 _ **I am also very open to prompts for future oneshots/songfics etc so by all means send me some?**_

 _ **Ok here goes, please enjoy the last chapter! x**_

* * *

Every cop who stood in the room watched Letty with wary eyes as she stormed across the room, but the moment she hit a fellow officer, they were advancing on her like moths to a flame. Brian's hand flew up to his face, his palm cupping where she had landed her punch, but his other arm signalled for the rest of the men to back off.

In that moment, Letty had finally diverted her gaze from Brian to glance around as people glared her on. She set her jaw and pursed her lips. She moved her arms to fold across her chest, her head tilting slightly as her eyes found Brian once again and if looks could kill…

Brian shook his head once before taking a step towards the girl and landing his palm on her arm, gripping hold of her over her leather jacket as he guided her towards the private room he had not long ago walked out of; now it was empty.

To his surprise and many other people's, Letty didn't show any sign of protest. When he finally released her, she turned slowly on her heel to face him again as he closed the door behind them.

"Letty," he spoke quietly, almost like stating her name to show he remembered exactly who she was and exactly why she had just done what she had done.

"Leave Mia alone," she stated harshly, her hands balling into fists by her side. "You have no fucking right, man, none whatsoever to be hanging around there, alright? Back the fuck off," she warned as Brian slowly ran his hand over his jawline, the pain still very much present on his skin.

"That why you came here, huh?" he questioned, earning a raised eyebrow from the very clearly pissed off Latina. "To tell me that? You realise I could have you in cuffs right now and that there's a very slim chance you'll actually be walking out of here without em?"

Letty held her hands out in way of surrender before moving backwards, barley taking her eyes off of him, and falling back into one of the chairs that were sitting behind her. "I don't have much to lose," she muttered.

Brian's eyebrow quirked up at the girl's very unexpected words. His mind immediately went to Dom; even Brian knew that there was something between the girl and Dominic Toretto, just by simple observations. The night they had properly met, he did watch the two go upstairs together, after all. But he knew that wasn't all there was too it; not even close.

"Where's Dom?"

He instantly regretted his words when Letty fixed him with her sharpened glare once again. She shook her head slowly, briefly letting a soft laugh escape her lips but the lack of humour behind it was clear as day.

"I just mean; ain't you got whatever you guys have together left to lose?"

Those words cut off the girls' humourless laugh. She studied his face carefully but he did exactly the same in return as the silence between them went pretty much completely unnoticed by them both. Until the moment somebody else entered the room, the sound of the door opening catching Brian's attention instantly but not Letty's. She kept her gaze on the blonde only a few moments longer before her gaze slowly dragged towards the woman who was now breaking the silence they had.

The female's gaze flicked awkwardly between the two, hesitating on the words she had clearly interrupted them to say. "Um, Brian we've got something from the case," she mumbled quickly.

Letty leant forward in her seat, her gaze averting from the two as she lost interest and began strategizing how she could possibly walk out of here handcuff-free. She rested her elbows on her knees as she glanced briefly at the two and their exchange when Brian responded.

"Braga?" He reached for the paper-work in the woman's hand and Letty squinted at them quizzically, watching the girl nod in confirmation. Brian flicked through the pages quickly and nodded himself. The woman turned and left the room and Brian slowly turned to place his gaze back on Letty. Her own eyes found him as she just watched him carefully, expecting him to speak.

He shifted on his feet slightly, opening his mouth to move his jaw slightly, "You fucking hit me," he muttered in slight disbelief and a laugh escaped the Latina's lips. Brian fixed her with a quizzical glare as she shook her head slowly; he clearly didn't know her well enough at all. Anyone who did would have expected that from her if they had done what he had.

"You ruined everything; you're lucky it's all I did." Her words seemed to spark the memory in her as everything flooded into her mind, her family, losing them, losing Dom; she felt sick and the thoughts egged her on more and more. Which is why, when he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off and continued. "Everything that went wrong all stems from you, Brian, do you realise that?" She knew for a fact her words were unreasonable because a lot of what had happened was because of the choices her team made, but she couldn't stop herself. She needed to blame someone and Dom wasn't there for her to aim her anger at this time and Brian felt like an easy target. It also helped that there were very slight aspects about the man that vaguely reminded her of her husband. "Vince got hurt and now is in the middle of nowhere, Leon's god knows where as well; I haven't heard from them in years. My _brothers_. Jesse…Jesse's gone, Mia's alone and here you are, trying to worm your way into her life, pretending nothing went wrong, pretending that everything's great and that my whole family isn't a complete fucking mess because of you." Her voice was raised but not quite shouting,

Brian looked at her blankly, almost as though he accepted every word she said. He knew he was partially to blame for a lot of what she had said, but he knew he couldn't blame himself for it all. He was also aware that she knew it too because there was no truth in her tone of voice, just pain that she did extremely well with hiding behind the anger that was forcing its way out. Brian couldn't help but take note of the fact she hadn't mentioned Dom, but he knew better than to ask about it.

"I was doing my job, Letty," he spoke carefully.

"Then why let him go?" She snapped in response but she didn't even really expect an answer. "Blowing up my family wasn't part of your fucking job!" Brian felt guilt every single time Letty had said the words _'my family'_ and it didn't seem to be showing any signs of easing up anytime soon.

By this point, Letty had moved back onto her feet but as her voice rose once again, she let out a long sigh before perching herself against the conference table in the middle of the room. She rubbed her hands over her face as she finally considered the idea that she wouldn't be able to walk out of here.

"I'm sorry."

Brian's voice and words pushed the Latina to her breaking point and she honestly felt as though she was about to explode with the fury inside her, but not one single drop of it was evident as she kept her mouth shut. The brunette sucked her bottom lip in and bit down on it, her gaze falling around on the floor by her feet.

And then it clicked; like a huge-ass light had turned itself on inside her mind.

Letty moved her head to look up and over at Brian very slowly, her lips pursed and a vaguely worrying expression on her face showing she had thought of something. Brian held her gaze warily.

"Who's Braga?"

* * *

"How long?"

Letty asked, completely engrossed in the information Brian had spilled to her. He was vague, but she knew why. She was noted as a criminal herself end even if she wasn't, he wasn't allowed to share the details anyway. But she was told enough and now she was biting at the opportunity.

"A few months, a lot longer than we should be taking on a case like this." Brian sighed as he leant back in the chair he had sat down in opposite her when their conversation took a turn. He rubbed his eyes lightly and tried desperately not to notice the expression on Letty's face, the one that showed her brain was clearly working at a hundred miles an hour with some kind of idea brewing at the surface.

"You said you lost people – "

"Agents," Brian nodded in confirmation. "This is serious stuff we've got going on here, we've had cops undercover shot down in front of us and we haven't gotten a step closer to Braga in a long-ass time. We have ideas but nobody can get close enough to do it."

"Even you?" Letty raised her eyebrow at the blonde, the bitterness clear in her voice as he fixed her with a steady look, sighing faintly.

"Not my place," he shook his head. "A lot of shit went down. I mean, I'm lucky to even be this close to a case this big – "

"So you need someone else," Letty cut his words off, not sparing a single care for them or any of his explanations. Not now that she had had an idea. He looked at her quizzically. "Someone to get close enough." She clarified and Brian's expression changed as he caught on.

He leant forward slightly in his chair, resting his forearms against the table between them. He cleared his throat, "You wanna go undercover?"

"Will it get me out of here right now handcuff-free?" He considered her words carefully.

"For now, it would, but in the long run – "

"That's my price," Letty protested sharply, her gaze firmly on him as she shook her head once. "Brian, you and I both know that if anyone's gonna get close enough to bring this asshole down, it's me…Or a Toretto but we're fresh out of those." She breathed in deeply, her eyes full of fire at her determination as it intensified. "You get me my pardon…" she hesitated, "You get Dom a pardon and I get you Braga."

His eyes were trained on her very closely as the determined her seriousness towards her idea. But after a moment of thought, he couldn't help the soft worry in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know her, not nearly as well as he should for worry to spark in her regard. But it was still there. "Letty, this guy is dangerous."

"I've been around enough dangerous guys in my life, Brian. Save me your concern," she spoke sharply even though her voice was quiet.

"Letty – "

"Do it."

Brian sucked in a sharp breath, "You'd really do anything for him, wouldn't you?" His voice was soft as he came to the subconscious conclusion that Dom was the main reason she was actually willing to do it. You didn't have to be a genius to work out how much he meant to her and even if you couldn't see the reciprocated feelings from Dom, you could tell that she was aware of them, even if the rest of the world wasn't. Whatever it was that those two had it was special, subtle to the naked eye but definitely there. Even Brian knew it.

Letty didn't even have to consider his question for a single second before confirming.

"Anything."

* * *

Sure enough, Letty's record was enough to convince anybody on Braga's case to let her try. She knew exactly what she was doing and they knew that. And of course, if she did get them Braga, it was worth letting her and Dom get off scot free.

This Braga was a bigger deal than she had thought but she was very grateful for it when she was walking out of the station freely and heading towards her car.

"Where've you been?" Mia asked as she wandered into the garage, handing over a bottle of water to Letty as she slid out from underneath Dom's charger where she was working. She took the bottle gratefully and stood up.

"Here," she responded casually as she took a sip of water, flashing a small smile.

"You went out this morning," she shook her head softly at the girls' attempt of dodging the question.

Letty shrugged softly, "Just trying to sort some things out, Mi. Trying to fix everything. Don't worry." She spoke convincingly, giving the younger Toretto a comforting smile. "I'm gonna fix things."

Before Mia could question what she meant, Letty had turned around to continue working on the car, and she tossed the bottle of water onto the front seat of the car through the window as she briefly leant against the door.

* * *

 _Driving in a convertible with the top down in a hot country was one of Letty's favourite things out there. Throw in the Dominican Republic, the love of her life in the driver's seat and a comfortable silence as the wind hit them gently and you've got her perfect scenario._

 _They had been driving a lot that day, their first day back together after Letty had found him again was a whole lot of them exploring and Dom showing her his favourite places so far. Which was where they were both headed in that moment; he had pulled her away from her food in the small diner they had found in a desperate hurry to show her some place he had found a few days back. She'd objected at first, complaining about only being halfway through finishing her fries, but with the lazy grin he had given her, she was putty in his hands and letting him drag her to his car._

" _You gonna actually tell me where we're going?" Letty asked as she pushed her loose hair behind her ears, grinning over at Dom. He stayed completely silent, that lazy grin on his lips once again. She groaned in annoyance and moved her legs across his lap, he moved one of his hands from the steering wheel to rest it gently on her soft skin, his thumb rubbing circles on her ankle. "Not even a hint, huh?"_

 _He chuckled lowly when she finally spoke again and shook his head. "It'll be worth it, trust me."_

" _It'll only be worth it if it's some part of the beach that we haven't actually been to yet," she muttered, glancing out of the front window of the car and catching Dom's grin widen out of the corner of her eye before she looked back over at him. "It's exactly that, isn't it?"_

" _You're too good," he shrugged softly. "It's completely empty, though. It's beautiful."_

 _Letty smiled warmly over to him and he caught it out of the corner of his eye, causing him to turn his head and look at her for as long as he could before he absolutely had to look back to the road. "I'm glad you're here," Dom's baritone voice chilled Letty's warm skin, his words only helping that along as well._

" _Me too," she spoke softly as she reached for the hand that was resting on her ankle. "You made it too easy to find you, though."_

 _Dom chuckled once again at her teasing tone, "Oh yeah?"_

" _Yeah," she nodded sincerely. "Leon was convinced it was Mexico, but I always knew."_

" _Because you were the only one I told. You and Mia, that is," Dom smirked lightly, locking his fingers with hers and moving her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of it._

" _Being here now, I can finally see why you chose this place. Definitely better than Mexico, even though it was still pretty amazing," she looked over at him, a hopeless grin on her lips that she couldn't seem to shake. "The company's better, too."_

" _I wouldn't tell Leon that," Dom laughed, causing a giggle to erupt from the Latina too. "You know he gets jealous."_

" _Let him," she gave a one-shouldered shrug. "He chose not to come too," she hesitated, thinking about Leon and she felt a faint pain at the thoughts. "I miss him," she muttered, causing Dom to steal a glance at her. "But I've missed you," she took in a deep breath, showing him a wide smile before concluding. "I am glad I'm here."_

* * *

Falling out of the memory should have probably pained Letty for the situation she now found herself in, but it didn't; not this time. This time, she felt more determination than she had the whole time she had been back.

She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead momentarily; her eyes scanning the garage attached to the Toretto house, her home, and grinned to herself. Her gaze finally found its way back to what she was doing but not without briefly pausing on the glint of Dom's silver chain and cross that now hung from the rear-view mirror.


End file.
